My Bad Cat World: Explore More!
'My Bad Cat World: Explore More! '''is an online game (made in April 2014 and had a major update in March 2016) in a virtual world type of genre of the My Bad Cat franchise and is produced by KWS, with game creator Ben and co-graphic organizer Kaitlyn herself. You can find it in the KWS Games:MBC section of the My Bad Cat official website or the KWS official game site. Gameplay Character selects At the start of the game, all of the main characters (except Snowman) are shown and one can be chosen by the player with one click. Once chosen, the House will load and appear. The character the player chose will respond with one of the following when the button "start" is pressed: * Buster- I'm Buster, the wacky-mischief-making kitty cat! * Peach-I'm Peach, the nice cat. * Mom-I'm Mom **grunt** * Dad-I'm Dad, the sillest guy in Kitville alltough they like calllin' it Badkitville! * Mike-I'm Mike, Buster's best friend. * Josh-I'm Josh, the baby. Not the momma! But the scientist. * Snowman-I'm Snowman. AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! I'M A GHOST!!!!!! Then, the following places are shown: * Surf'n Out Beach * Adoption Center * Town (a collection of houses in Kitville) * Garden (with an ant running around in it) * Kitville Raceway * FireBall Pizza * House * Badkitville School Programming Once the places are shown, you must program your character to walk and run by right-clicking twice on the character that you chose.Then, the actual game itself begins. Going Places When the game starts, it gives a description saying to program your character at the corner of the game if you haven't already and that you should only pick one character at a time, and that it's better to save your game when you're done. After you read that, you can press the Enter key to play.Your character will then say his/her quote again. Then, you can use the arrow keys (or WASD if that's what you programmed it to be) to move on the sidewalks, or in the grass. FireBall Pizza If you keep going forward on the side walks, you will eventually run into FireBall Pizza. You can go Inside, but there will be nobody there. There is tables, a baking room, a severing/pickup stand, pizza that's safe for pets on a stand, and chairs, all with a pizza pattern on them. The building itself is orange and blue, with a satellite on top of it. Badkitville School After about 11 seconds on the side walk, going forward, you'll see Badkitville School, the name Bakitville coming from what Dad says at the start of the game. The easter egg about the outside of the building is that it is striped like the KWS colors in order: Pink, White, Pink. On the inside, it looks like your average classroom, but with a floor like the My Bad Cat brand colors, and a blackboard that says in white chalk: 2+2, and at the bottom, My Bad Cat. Garden Going left on the sidewalk from the Badkitville school, you will see the Garden. Not to be confused with the pink and blue house by the side walk with a tiny garden. By the entrance, there is a gardener's house that looks like FireBall Pizza, but with yellow instead of orange. You can't go inside of this house, but you can enter the garden, which has just turned into piles of humus. Then, the gardener accidentally sets of his shrink ray that he uses for flowers that are too big, and turn your character tiny. Then there will be a brown ant running around. Once you go up next to it, it will ask you if you wanna race. If you decline, you will exit the garden and turn big again. If you accept, there are 3 laps around the garden, and if you win, the prize is a big ray to make you big again. If you don't win, you can either exit and turn big again or try again. After beating the race, you'll be able to talk to the gardener and he will give you a shovel, flower seeds, and a watering cup. Then you can play the Flower Growing minigame, which you simply plant flowers, then come back the next day to see how much they've grown. When you grow them all the way, you'll get more agility for each plant. Surf'n Out Beach At the bottom left of the sidewalk, there will be Surf'n Out Beach. The Person running the beach (which is the adoption center lady from My Bad Cat and the Fish, but with a gray shirt) says that it's $3.00 for kids and pets, and $5.00 for adults. You don't pay to go in there in the game, but she says that you can pay at the blue counter, that also sells floaties, surfboards, and beach balls. On the sand, you can run around,and you cansee a giant hill in front of you that you can climb. At the corner, you can program your character to climb. Then, you'll program your character to swim in water, one you get to the water. You can exit the beach the same way you got in. The Town and the Adoption Center Going forward on the side walk from the Surf'n Out Beach, you'll see the Town and the Adoption Center. Still going forward, you can go on the grass. The houses in the town are colored in order, Black and Gray, Red and Blue, Blue and Orange. Next to it is the Adoption center, which is a gate with a bunch of cats and a couple of dogs in it. You can't adopt any, but you can look at them. A noted error is that Buster with Peach's design is shown. Kitville Raceway Following the side walk from the town, you'll find the Kiville Raceway. It is fenced with an entrance, and the course is gray-paved letter blocks that have gentle racing material. It gives your character more agility, just like swimming at the beach, and the chance to program your character to go a little faster if you want to. House The House appears at the end of the game. Once you go inside, it says Save and Quit or View Programming, and also a third button, that shows the credits when it is pressed. Trivia * This is the first official ''My Bad Cat media to reveal that Snowman is a ghost. * According to game-creator Ben, the many chances of programming is to have a headnod-like event to the kids' programming skill sites, scratch.mit.edu,code.org, and any others. * This is My Bad Cat's first online game after Peach's Christmas Toss and My Bad Cat Splash! Paint. * Despite the town being called 'Kitville' and 'Badkitville', the script still says My Bad Cat World. Category:Games